d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Move Object
You can move objects at a distance without touching them. Move Object has no action/reaction; a moving object cannot drag the character “holding on” to it, for example. This effect is also not considered “physical contact” or “touch” for effects requiring it. Your effective Might for lifting and moving objects with this FX is equal to your FX rank. Your Move Objects FX is considered to have an effective size-category for lifting and carrying equal to one greater than your size (so a medium-sized character with Move Objects would treat his or her Move Objects FX as being Large-sized when determining lifting DCs). By taking two actions and concentrating you can increase this to two size categories larger than yourself for as long as you concentrate, taking one action each round to do so. This FX can move objects, but cannot perform tasks of fine manipulation (like untying knots, typing, or manipulating controls) without the Precise FX feat. Objects equaling a heavy load or more move at a rate of 1 Move per round. Lighter objects instead take 2 Moves each round. Objects thrown as attacks base their damage off your FX rank as if it were your Strength bonus. Move Object cannot inflict damage directly; you can’t “punch” or “crush” objects with it. You can use it to make Disarm and trip or grapple attacks to Subdue. Using Move Object for these sorts of maneuvers allows you to use your Move Objects FX with a Might modifier equal to your FX rank. The target cannot grapple you and you cannot inflict damage, only pin and hold the target immobile. You can move a pinned target like you would any other object, so long as the target remains pinned. Using Move Object to grapple requires one action. You can throw a pinned target as one action. Extras * Damaging (+1/rank): Your Move Object FX can inflict damage, like an application of normal Strength with a Strength bonus equal to its rank. This includes damaging targets in grapples and making ranged “strike” attacks. * Extended Duration: Move Object generally cannot have a continuous duration, since it is an active FX and requires at least a modicum of attention to maintain. The GM may allow Continuous Move Object as a variation that is not disrupted when you are stunned, but that still requires your conscious attention (still an active FX). There’s no change in the cost of the Duration extra, this is just a limitation of the Move Object FX. * Increased Range: Perception range Move Object can affect any object you can accurately perceive, with no need for an attack roll. * Subtle: Note that Move Object is not Subtle by default (as some forms of telekinesis or psychokinesis are). The standard version of this FX involves some noticeable manifestation like a “tractor beam,” a glow around your head or hands (along with a corresponding glow around the affected object), big glowing hands, blazing “energy talons,” or the like. Apply the Subtle extra for a less noticeable Move Object FX. Flaws * Distracting: Move Object may require sufficient focus that you are distracted from other things, imposing this modifier. This makes the FX less useful in combat situations. * Decreased Duration: Concentration duration Move Object requires more of your attention to maintain. You cannot concentrate to double your lifting capacity with Move Object that requires concentration. Move Object with an instant duration is only useful for throwing objects with a single burst of force, not holding or moving them. * Limited Direction (-1/rank): You can only move objects in a particular direction or path, such as only up and down (towards and away from the ground), only directly towards or away from you (attraction and repulsion), and so forth. * Limited Material (-1/rank): You can only move a particular type of object or material, such as only metals, water, rock, plants, and so forth. The GM may allow a –2 flaw for a particularly limited type of material (such as only precious metals, leaves, or sand). * Reduced Range: Since the Move Object FX works on things at a distance by definition, it cannot generally be reduced to touch range. At the GM’s discretion, a touch range Move Object FX may represent “tactile telekinesis” or a supernatural influence over objects you are able to touch, but such things are usually better represented by the Enhanced Strength FX and the Might skill. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX